


Drunk

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: It started with a bottle of rose wine.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clash of The Writing Titans 2019, week 6, Rescue Mission (drabble challenge)

While sitting in the only chair available, Kotetsu couldn’t help but think that Barnaby’s apartment was as beautiful at it was lonely, so obviously built for a single person.  
Barnaby was sitting by the window, his profile lit by the thousands lights of Sternbild, his green eyes focused on the wine in his half-full glass.  
He seemed troubled, but Kotetsu didn’t know how to help him.  
Maybe alcohol hadn’t been the best idea, but it was too late now.  
“Bunny, come here...”

Barnaby made a sigh, then gulped his wine in one go, put the glass on the table and walked lazily towards him.

But he didn’t sit on the stairs near the chair, like usual.  
Barnaby put a knee on the chair between his legs,  
He pressed his forehead on Kotetsu’s.  
Kotetsu was frozen.

"You're drunk..."

Barnaby caressed his hair, his face, and his fingers lingered on his lips.  
Kotetsu should have probably said something, make him stop, but… he didn’t.  
He just closed his eyes.

"I'm drunk too"

He felt Barnaby’s breath on his face, and then a light peck.  
But it was Kotetsu that deepened the kiss, that hugged Barnaby closer and made him straddle his lap.


End file.
